Zombies by the Zillion
by RoseRed191
Summary: What happens when The Mew Mews become stranded in the middle of a Zombie-infested city? RXR Rated T for Language :
1. Chapter 1: The Island

**Zombies by the Zillion**

**Summary: **What happens when the Mews Mew become stranded in the middle of a Zombie-infested city? Do they make it out a live? Who's to blame for them getting trapped in such a place? How do they get out? Why is there even a Zombie-infested city on an Island off the coast of Tokyo _anyways? _This was supposed to be a _vacation,_ not attempted _murder. _3=D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew---though any new characters that may appear are my own original thoughts, as well as the ideas for this fanfiction. :)

**Okay everyone, here is the first chapter for Zombies by the Zillion. I've been having a "Zombie Obsession" lately, so I thought it could make for a fantastic Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic! I'm sure we can all picture Ichigo running crazily from a mob of flesh-eating zombies! xD haha. **

**This is dedicated to an amazing friend of mine. Unfortunately she does not have a account, but if she'd did she'd be incredibly happy that she was mentioned here. =D She inspired me to write this story && I love her to death! **

~Enjoy.

**Chapter One: The Island.**

"Look! Look!" Pudding squeals, flailing her arms widely.. "Its a whale! Oh look! There's another whale! Ahhhh, look!!! There's another one, Na No Da!!" She skips around the boat deck happily, screeching and pointing out anything that dares to skim slightly above the water.

"Pudding," Lettuce says, peeking over her reading material. "You should settle down; I'm sure Ryou wouldn't be too happy if you broke something..."

"I'm not going to break anything Lettuce-chan!" Pudding claims, skipping over to Ichigos' side along the railing.

Ichigos' cat instincts had taken over the minute she set foot on Ryous' speed boat; her tail and cat ears popping out. This wasn't what she had in mind when she asked for a vacation. A beach she could handle, but being out in the center of open water wasn't something she'd ever been fond of, even for short travels. Her tail twitches as she leans over the railing examining the water below; unaware of Pudding bouncing happily beside her.

"Onee-chan!!" Pudding squeals loudly, attempting to cling to Ichigos' side.

Ichigo, ungracefully, looses her balance falling over the railing; head first.

Pudding gasps "Oh my gosh!! Ichigo!!" She flails her arms, while running in circles. "I accidently threw Ichigo over-board!! Na no da noooo!!"

Ryou hurries over at the sound of Puddings' cry, the rest of The Mew Mews following.

"NNNYYYYAAAAAAA!!" Ichigo screeches.

Ryou leans over the railing throwing an orange, string-attached, float to her. She eagerly clings to it. He pulls Ichigo from the salty water; the girls assisting him.

Flinging the float onto the deck of the shiny boat, they realize Ichigo is no longer _Ichigo. _She's in her cat form; shivering, her fur dripping wet with water.

"Ichigo!! I'm sooooo sorry!" Pudding wails, dropping to her knees beside the annoyed feline.

She blinks her big, black eyes few times; her tail waving slightly, showing annoyance.

Ryou throws a towel over the felines head, laughing as he walks away. "It's a good thing cats know how to swim. It's Too bad they get all pissy when they get wet."

Knocking the towel away, Ichigo sprints after him hissing; attaching her claws and teeth into his leg.

He grunts in discomfort, prying the pissed off cat from his skin. He lifts her to meet his gaze. "You know, you shouldn't be attacking someone who just saved your ass"

She hisses again.

He chuckles. "Funny really; I thought you only turned into a cat when I did this..." He kisses her nose; her skin burning under her fur.

POOF--Human form.

A smirk spreads across his face.

Ichigo glares at him, "I._Hate_.You." enunciating the word "_hate_".

"Love you too Strawberry." He laughs nonchalantly, walking away to take steer of his boat.

Lettuce runs over to Ichigos' side, wrapping a towel around her friends' shoulders.

"Don't pay any attention to him Ichigo," Lettuce comforting voice sounds.

"Yeah, He's just upset because Keiichiro made him give us a few days off and bring us out here on his boat." Mint adds in. "Ryou can be so stuck-up sometimes."

"Don't forget about the Beach Na No Da!!" Pudding chirps. "Ichigo, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to knock you over."

"Its okay Pudding." Ichigo assures, embracing her younger friend. "You didn't mean to."

"Okay girls," Keiichiro announces, joining their group. His face twists in concern seeing Ichigo dripping wet. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's great." Ichigo replies, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Ryou." It isn't a question, more-so a statement.

The girls nod unanimously.

"He's just annoyed. He'll get over it." Keiichiro muses. "Anyways, we're almost to the Island. You all have a reservation at the Deico hotel; everyone will have their own room. Ryou and I will be joining you tomorrow, in the mean time the city is abundant with shopping centers, nice restaurants, and numerous places to occupy your time." He pulls out a bundle of blue and white _credit_ cards, handing one to each of the girls. "This vacation is on us. We want you to enjoy yourselves; you all have earned it." He smiles warmly.

Pudding bounces up and down, "O-M-G! O-M-G! O-M-G! I've never had one of _these _before." She dances around the boat, performing cart-wheels and round-offs continously-The girl is easily excited.

"Oh, one more thing." He pulls out a thick envelop, handing it to Lettuce. "Give this to the worker at the check-in counter at the hotel."

Lettuce nods, half of what he instructed not registering.

The girls giggle excitedly; eager to get off the boat and begin their long-earned vacation.

* * *

Ryou steers into the dock, second-guessing himself. "Should I really go through with this?" He ponders aloud. "We're putting them in harm...but we have to do something...we have to know; are they ready?" He sighs heavily. "It's too late to turn back now."

_They_ will be on their tails in just minutes.

* * *

Pudding skips her way off the boat happily, the rest of the Mews following eagerly, carrying light shoulder bags. The guys promised to bring the rest of their luggage tomorrow; joining them at the hotel.

Keiichiro waves after the girls, as the boat pulls away from the Island. After the girls are out of sight, he joins Ryou in the tiny cabin at the rear of the boat.

"How well do you expect they'll do?" Ryou asks.

"Phenomenal." Keiichiro states. "Because if they don't..."

"They'll die." Ryou finishes.

A sense of guilt washes over him. How could he do this to the girls?...But what choice does he have?

_ He _screwed up; but now The Mew Mews were paying the price for his mistake.


	2. Chapter 2: People?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew---though any new characters that may appear are my own original thoughts, as well as the ideas for this fanfiction. :)

**A/N: Alright, so here's chapter two. =D I'd like everyone to be aware that this fanfiction is meant to be extremely _funny; _not _entirely _serious. I mean no offense to any of the characters, or anyone else as well.**

~Enjoy!!

**Chapter Two: _People...?_**

Pudding skips along the dirt road a few feet ahead of the others, singing cheerfully. Her head snapping back and fourth, taking in the sights around her. The brightly colored boats sitting in the dock, bounce easily above the water; the lush trees lining both sides of the path into the city, are filled with numerous species of bird, squirrel, and insects buzzing happily from tree to tree; their canopy swaying slightly in the breeze, the smell of salty water swirling through the air.

Lettuce peeps over the top of the map, continuing to walk. "We're almost to the city. The Hotel will be the first building on the right, it's about 10 minutes away by foot."

Pudding squeals in excitement, flipping into a double-back hand spring. "Yay!"

Zakuro fans herself with a magazine, Mint mimicking her action.

"Its so hot. I can't believe Ryou's making us walk all the way from the dock to the hotel" Mint complains.

"It isn't _that _far of a walk..." Lettuce says shyly

"We're lucky to get a vacation at all, Ryou is such an ass..." Ichigo voices. She swiftly pulls the thick blue and white card out of her pocket, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "I say we make the best of it."

Mint laughs lightly at Ichigos expression and a smirk plays at Zakuros' lips at her plot of revenge.

"There's the hotel!" Pudding points out, skipping along Lettuces' side.

The trees on either side of the Mew Mews come to an end, bringing into view numerous brightly colored, towering buildings. The city has a "Caribbean" feel to it...suppressing the details of _people._ It's mid-afternoon, but the city looks...well, dead. There aren't any moving vehicles on the street; no children chasing each other down the sidewalk.

The hotel, to their immediate right, has thick ply-boards nailed over the doorway; the windows on the first and second levels boarded up as well. The curtains from higher levels sway playfully in the breeze.

"Well this is creepy..." Zakuro says. "Where is everyone...?" She pulls her sunglasses off, getting a better look at the barren city.

Cars are parked neatly along the street, various ones with broken windows and others with open doors. The other buildings look well-lived in, TV's and lights left on, alarm clocks going off.

"You know, now that I think about it; we didn't see anyone at the boat dock either..." Lettuce concurs.

"Ryou _would _be the one to throw us on a deserted island." Mint fumes, her eyes boiling with anger. "This was _such_ a waste of time..."

"..." Ichigo hisses through her teeth, balling her fists.

Pudding skips along the walkway, pressing her face against the transparent glass of each building.

"This would have never happened if Ichigo hadn't of drove Ryou insane with the whole "I want a vacation! I never get a day off! I do all the work around here, and I get NOTHING"" Mint impersonates in a high squeaky voice.

"This has nothing to do with me wanting a vacation!! I didn't ask for an Island Vacation you know! Besides; maybe I wouldn't hate working so much if you'd _stop drinking your tea_ and get off your lazy, spoiled butt once in a while, and actually _help _for once in your life." Ichigo counters.

The glaring contest begins.

"Well If yo-"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Lettuce states firmly, interrupting Mint in mid-sentence. "It isn't going to help."

Both girls turn their backs to one another, arms crossed.

Lettuce sighs heavily in frustration. "That works too I suppose." She turns "Now Pudding, can yo--" She stops in mid-sentence, glancing around for the short golden-haired girl. "...Where's Pudding...?"

"Pudding??" Ichigo yells loudly.

Mint laughs with a smile. "If anyone will find her, it'll be Ichigos' big mouth."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" Ichigo asks nonchalantly, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

"Both." Mint answers.

Ichigo sighs softly. "That's probably as close as I'll get to an apology."

"Yup." Mint voices.

Ichigo shakes her head smiling.

"Lettuce-chan!" Pudding exclaims shakily, running from behind one the buildings, into her friends' arms.

Lettuce looks down at young girl. "You can't run off in a place like this. It's dangerous." She scolds "Besides, there isn't any people here. If something were to happen to you, how would we find you...?"

"I'm s-sorry Lettuce-chan!" Pudding apologizes, shaking slightly. "But I found some people!!"

The girls gaze at each other.

* * *

A sly smirk spreads across his face. His machine is hidden perfectly behind the flowing curtains. The perfect spot.

He grasps the bulky machine.

"I found some people!" The little blonde one exclaims.

He peers through the scope, keeping watch over the five girls.

A firm hand grasps his shoulder.

He steps back from the bulky, killing instrument, an eyebrow raised

"Remember your earlier orders?" The woman asks sternly.

"Yes." He says

"Keep to them. We can't let these girls die... They're are only hope." She states.

He nods, understanding. "Yes ma'am."

The woman turns, leaving the room. He takes his position again at the machine, ready to for an attack.

He watches as three of the girls run around the back of one of the buildings across the road. He steadies his gun.

"This won't be pretty." He mumbles.

* * *

"Where?" Zakuro asks

Pudding points at a building across from the Deico Hotel. "Around back." Her voice is shaky, her eyes wide.

The girls nod unanimously.

"Pudding, we want you to stay right here." Lettuce instructs. "Don't move from this spot...okay?"

She shakes her head furiously. "N-no. I-I don't want to be alone!" She's nearly in tears.

"I'll stay with her?" Ichigo volunteers. "You guys go find out whats going on." Pudding clings to her side.

"Okay." Zakuro agrees before anyone has time to protest. "Come on, lets go." Zakuro hugs the side of the building, moving quickly; Lettuce and Mint following.

As the girls disappear around the back of the building, Ichigo embraces the shaken Pudding, sliding against the wall of the Deico Hotel; in attempt to sooth her. "Do you want to talk about it...?"

"The-they're so scary One-chan." She sobs.

"Who is Pudding...?" Ichigo asks in a soothing tone.

"The _people._" She whimpers.

Ichigo pats her back softly "It's going to be alright."

A quizzical look appears on Ichigos face, trying to contemplate what the younger girl told her. _People. _But they haven't seen any sight of people since they got off the boat. The city itself; it's abandoned. What could she be referring to...?

* * *

Zakuro peeks around the corner; nothing in sight. She moves forward; Mint and Lettuce following.

"Are you sure Puddings' imagination just didn't get the better of her...?" Mint asks

"Then why did she come back nearly in tears?" Zakuro counters. "She wouldn't have been in that state if it weren't _something_...Someone must be here with us."

There isn't much of anything behind these buildings. Boxes, crates, and about thirty yards away; a ten foot metal fence stretching for about a mile or so to their right. From the street the fence is perfectly hidden, the buildings towering to high for anyone to see.

"Well," Zakuro sighs "If we were looking for something suspicious, or out of the ordinary, I would say we just found it."

"It wouldn't hurt to check it out or anything." Lettuce offers.

"No." Zakuro answers. "Not yet."

Mint cocks her head to the side in question.

"We don't know why this area is fenced off; it could be dangerous." Zakuro says simply. "We can't go in there without Ichigo. She makes the calls."

Mint rolls her eyes, a smirk on her face.

"Lets follow the perimeter of the fence for a while. Pudding was over in this area; maybe we'll find those _people._.." Zakuro says.

"Wait!...Look!" Lettuce exclaims pointing.

To the left of the building, the fence extends for a few feet or so. Hidden by the lush trees and bushes is a...hole?

"There's a hole in the fence..." Lettuces' voice trails off.

The hole is a few feet wide, and nearly 6 feet tall. More than enough room for an animal, or human to get through.

Zakuros' face drops. "So there's...a hole. In a fence. That was meant to keep something locked up..." She speaks in mono-tone.

"Now the question is; what, and why?" Lettuce concludes.

"...Hey," Mint hesitates. "Do you guys hear...moaning...?" Her head whips in all directions.

Zakuro and Lettuce look at her quizzically.

"Now that you mention it..." Lettuce begins

"O-M-G." Mint articulates, interrupting Lettuce. She takes numerous paces back. "Um, I think I found the the _people_ that Pudding was referring to..."

Zakuros' eyes widen.

There's a person...no _people;_ about 6 of them from within the fenced in area, inching their way closer and closer to the girls. They're all dressed differently, but all formal in some way;all gruesome, dirty, and old. One has a red stain on their clothing, and oozing red spewing from his mouth; Blood. Teeth visible and arms extended, they each emit their own unique _noises _of some sound...moaning, growling, and even hissing of some form.

"What now Zakuro?" Mint hesitates, taking precaution she takes a few more steps back.

"...RUN!!!" She instructs urgently.

Three out of the six were running the their direction, the other three moving more slowly.

The girls whip around gracefully, running back in the direction of Ichigo and Pudding.

"Well, I guess we know what the fence was for." Lettuce concludes.

"We'll need to find some place to hide out." Zakuro puffs as she runs. "Those _things_ were locked up for a reason."

"Do you think there's more than just those six?" Lettuce asks

"Definitely." Zakuro answers; her feet carrying her faster and faster.

* * *

Ichigo pats the top of the small girls head. She still won't say much about the so-called "people" she found.

"Are we going home One-chan?" Pudding whimpers.

"Soon enough Pudding. Soon enough." Ichigo answers.

"I don't like this place...I want to go home..." She cries.

"I know. I know." Ichigo whispers. "When the girls get back, we'll figure it all out."

Ichigo looks around the abandoned street contemplating where they could possibly stay for the night. The Hotel isn't completely out of the question. They'd have to jump up into the third floor windows though. With their animal abilities, that shouldn't be a problem...

"Ichigo!" Mint shrieks.

Ichigo turns her head at the sound of her name. Her friends are running in her direction. They look...frightened.

"Guys, whats---AHHHH" Ichigo screeches, her tail and ears exerting themselves.

Three _others _are following closely behind her friends; and they don't look friendly.

She quickly jumps up from her spot against the wall, Pudding still clinging to her side screaming; "Thats them! That's the people! They're gonna hurt mee!!"

Ichigo grasps the golden sphere around her neck.

"No One-chan!! I don't wanna fight right now. Lets just get away..." Pudding wails.

Ichigo sighs heavily.

Standing back a few feet from the building she pounces through a window on the third floor of the Deico hotel, tumbling as she lands with the frightened Pudding still attached to her side. Her friends follow her actions as well; landing directly on top of Ichigo and Pudding.

"Welcome my friends. It's so nice to see you." A female voices from the doorway of the darkened room.

Her form is only a visible shadow.


End file.
